Que veut dire cette chanson
by anikiki28
Summary: C'est une connerie que j'ai fait dans lequel de 1 je ne respect pas les regles et de 2 parce que j'ai besoin de traduire les paroles ici pour mon travail.
1. Chapter 1

**Ilumina - Death Note**

* * *

As the flowing waves of time continue without end,

There's a light that glimmers, just for a bit.

Step by step, I'll carve these memories into the world,

And I won't ever stop believing -

There was once a dream I had that no one seemed to share,

So I threw away trivial things and left them there.

These feeling I've kept in my heart, will never be revealed to you.

I'm still stuck between reality and the ideal world beyond,

And my feet are bound by shackles, a sacrificial bond.

All this impulse swelling up now can never be suppressed,

My heart's longing is too strong to give in, so I'll never rest,

Pretense, fear, vanity and silly thing like grief -

Will never affect me, I'm not that weak!

I won't be held captive by the loneliness you fear,

See, above all, I'm just a trickster.

Gazing at the building up shooting up into the night,

Taking in the stillness of the vast and starry sky,

"Will I be lost just like the rest?" I wonder, somewhere deep inside.

The entire town overflows with people filled with lust!

I won't let them get to me, and I'm the only one I'll trust.

This road winding, twisting, turning, will lead me to the end,

So, I'll reach my hands out wide to accept, whatever comes next;

Slowly, I close my eyes, and in the sea of unconsciousness arise,

I can see, everything, and I know when I'll finally claim the future I've made,

Being bless with your own life, just to waste it all away,

And dying somewhere all alone, are really one in the same.

So I must move forward, taking the truw me in my grasp,

I'll obtain myself, shining like gem, that no one else has!

Facing the simplicity and piercing straight on through,

Will transform the lie into something new,

I want to believe in something, so I continue -

It's just my faith. The absolute truth.

As the flowing waves of time continue without end,

There's a light that glimmers, just for a bit.

Step by step, I'll carve these memories into the world,

And I won't ever stop believing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stalemate - Death Note Musical**

* * *

(L)

each time I challenge he responds

he takes the bait as if he's taunting me

he waves a hundred magic wands...

and soon a hundred men just cease to be

I haven't figured out just how

he doesn't kill them with a knife or gun

but if you ask me here and now

I'm pretty sure that Kira is your son

(Light)

I wonder is this guy for real?

I wonder if he's who he claims to be

and if he isn't whats the deal?

why would he make a point of telling me?

(L)

he doesn't rattle easily

he's such a calm and cool collected guy

and if he kills while he's with me

like it or not I have his alibi

(L & Light)

all or nothing so, let's get to it

this time's stalemate but, just you wait

clock is ticking so, let's just do it

let's begin

thick or thin

lose or win

this is it!

(Light)

his name is OBVIOUSLY fake

so he inoculates himself from me

he's waiting for my first mistake

so i'll wait also but more patiently

(L)

just like two actors on a stage

go through the motions that we both rehearsed

our little new atomic age

eyeball to eyeball we'll see who blinks first!

(L & Light)

all or nothing so, let's get to it

this time's stalemate but, just you wait

clock is ticking so, let's just do it

no taboos

light the fuse

win or lose

this is it!

(Misa)

I know you're gonna love my brand new song

it's filled with private little hidden clues

so we can find each other in a crowd

and when we do you know i'm yours to use

I feel like we were made for just one thing

I know we're gonna be a perfect fit

you be my heart and I will be your eyes

it's me and you forever this is it!

(L & Light)

all or nothing so, let's get to it

this time's stalemate but, just you wait

clock is ticking so, let's just do it

(L)

let's begin

(Light)

light the fuse

(L)

go all in

(Light)

win or lose

(L)

lose or win

THIS IS IT!


	3. Chapter 3

**Eneyser - las dos caras**

* * *

Dicen que soy la fuerza que enciende tu vida,

el Dios todopoderoso que te cuida,

dicen que soy el alfa y el omega,que hice el mundo en 7 días,

que plasmé mis pensamientos en las escrituras como guías.

Dicen que soy un invento para que sonrías,

dicen que soy el culpable del sufrimiento

y así varias teorías que cuestionan mi existencia,

dicen que estoy en tu corazón y en tu conciencia.

Dicen que soy prepotente,

que mi propósito precisa de apresar tu mente en una burbuja,

dicen que infundo temor

y se me ilustra como un triangulo con un gran ojo en su interior.

Dicen que no me preocupo del ser humano,

dicen que al morir todo acabó,te comen los gusanos,

dicen que soy energía,naturaleza,

pero no todo es verdad,escucha y piensa.

Desde el cielo en mi trono brillaba lleno de luz,

criaturas celestiales me honraban con actitud,

elegí un ayudante,al mas perfecto,Lucifer,

le di poder tuvo el mayor papel,el primer ángel fue.

Por ambición quiso ocupar mi puesto,

conspiración y convencer al resto,

pudo arrastrar a un tercio,

pudo luchar pero no pudo evitar perder la guerra y le arrojé a la tierra.

Trajo consigo el pecado,la confusión,el orgullo,

la envidia y la mente del hombre engulló,

(comed del árbol prohibido,sabed los 2,

que el dia que lo hagáis podréis ser como Dios).

Envíe lo mas preciado,lo que mas amaba yo,

con la sangre del cordero obtendrán liberación,

principal muestra de amor,recen con fe,yo les escucho,

porque así es mi voluntad,abrid la senda de la salvación.

[Estribillo]

Es la incógnita entre la mentira y la verdad,

son el estandarte de una ciega voluntad,

son las 2 caras de una partida sin final,

puede resultar interesante.(x2)

(Santaflow)

Dicen que mi reino es el infierno,

dicen que soy Dios del inframundo,señor del fuego eterno,

dicen que cambio de forma,

que puedo ser una bella mujer o un hijo de puta con un cuaderno.

Dicen que soy el diablo aka Satán,

dicen que compro las almas,que tengo un plan,

dicen que entro dentro de niñas y las dirijo

y matan curas y se meten por el coño crucifijos.

Dicen que doy miedo y que mi lenguaje es deleznable,

dicen que soy seductor y engaño siendo amable,

dicen que soy la cabra Montesa,la bestia,

que el 666 me representa.

Dicen que yo fui la serpiente

y que a la zorra de Eva con la manzana tenté,

dicen que puedo jugar con tu mente,que tengo cola,

cuernos y tridente,no todo es cierto créeme.

Brillaba en el Edén,flechado de virtud,

el más bello y mas sabio,el portador de luz,

el líder por derecho,el toro celestial,

el ángel del talento y,¿represento al mal?,¿eh?.

El hijo de la aurora,predilecto Serafín,

alcé mi copa al cielo,sí,¿porque no hacerlo?,

pequé de doblegarme al gran Yahvé, ese fue el fin,

por alzarme en rebelión me desterró al Averno.

Que no es otro sitio que la tierra,

llena de miseria y el fuego de las guerras,

halle el dolor y hambre

causados por el hombre en la cumbre en el nombre del señor.

El mío es Lucifer y lo demonizó la iglesia,

borregos fieles creen con ignorancia y obediencia,

el creador,¿eh?,solo el poder establecido,

yo soy la rebeldía,el que no se da por vencido.

No acepto al dictador ni terrenal ni celestial,

óyeme mortal yo no te voy a condenar,

no te engaño con patrañas,no te impongo mandamientos,

no te obligo a que te aburras con un necio en un altar.

Yo te animo a que disfrutes sin dañar a los demás,

nada malo va a ocurrirte por gozar lo terrenal,

porque puede que yo solo este en tu mente igual que el otro

y malgastes el regalo de la vida haciendo el tonto.

[Estribillo]

Es la incógnita entre la mentira y la verdad,

son el estandarte de una ciega voluntad,

son las 2 caras de una partida sin final,

puede resultar interesante.(x2)


	4. Chapter 4

Kira (Light Yagami)

Arrodíllate ante el Dios del Nuevo Mundo

Si quisiera podría acabar con

esta batalla en cuarenta segundos,

a medida que escribo esta letra

estoy dictando tu juicio final,

me da igual si eres L, Ryuzaki, Coil o Deneuve

¡A todos los voy a matar!

No tengo compasión,

ni tú ni mi familia me habéis importado nunca.

Sabes que adoro reír,

pero especialmente sobre tu tumba.

Tu dignidad va cuesta abajo ¡Como tu espalda!

¿Te gustan los dulces?

¡Una pena!

porque tu derrota va a ser amarga

L (Ryuzaki)

¿Dios del Nuevo Mundo?

no eres ni el rey de tu hogar.

Si voy encorvado es pa' estar a la altura de tu coeficiente intelectual.

Mi apodo es L, pero para ti y hasta el fin seguiré con el Nick de Ryuzaki.

Solo eres un crío quemando una hormiga, manchando el apellido de los Yagami,

luego consigues a esa niña pija que no es capaz ni de recordar mi nombre,

una pieza más que sacrificar en esta mentira

que a todos escondes.

Aunque te llames Light, prefiero llamarte Zero

tú el segundo yo el primero

y pensar que te traté como un compañero...

Kira (Light Yagami)

Tus orejas son enormes

deberías haber dormido

¿o acaso pasaste la noche con Near y Mello

pedófilo pervertido...

Ryuk (Shinigami)

Light, tío, quiero manzanas

¿por qué no seguimos mañana?

Kira (Light Yagami)

Yo no me voy hasta que este cabrón este inundado en llamas igual que Kiyomi Takada

L (Ryuzaki)

Tú, niño de papá, serías ná'

sin ese cuaderno y ese Shinigami,

en cambio mi mente es prodigio y mi cuerpo te vence incluso en el Tatami.

Tu sueño eterno está escrito desde los inicios en ese cuaderno.

Tu suerte es ficticia, porque aunque yo caiga tengo a sucesores vengando mi muerte

Kira (Light Yagami)

He asesinado a muchos criminales

a policías y empresarios pero

nunca imaginé tener que luchar con una letra del abecedario

L (Ryuzaki)

Una simple letra puede transformarse si quiero en un arma letal.

Hasta Beyond Birthday me quiso copiar

un pijito castaño no me va a ganar

Kira (Light Yagami)

Reconozco que el malnacido de Matsuda me dio mi ración de plomo,

pero en este combate...

¡Cojo tu estilo... y me lo como!

L (Ryuzaki)

Tu ideal no va a ser el que se haga verdad terminaré tu diversión

(Kira)

Porque

(L)

La Justicia...

(Kira y L)

Soy yo.


End file.
